An Excerpt from Jonny's Journal: Hadji's Wedding
by J. D. Quest
Summary: As a part of Hindu tradition and his responsibility as sultan of Bangalore, Hadji weds Kalinda Guara. This is Jonny's account of the event, and referrences his being injured from a bullet wound the month before which is detailed in "What the deal is."


An Excerpt from Jonny's Journal: "Hadji's Wedding"  
  
This is an excerpt from Jonny Quest's journal, which can be found on LiveJournal under the username "actionmanquest". It contains referrences events in a previous entry (specifically, the reason Jonny is injured and using a wheel chair during the ceremony) entitled "What the deal is." Both of these entries can be found on LiveJournal under the subjects "What the deal is." and "More on Hadji's Wedding". The story that preludes this is entitled "An Excerpt from Jonny's Journal: 'Bullet Wounds'".  
  
This entry is dated 13 June 2004.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
I kind of glossed over Hadji's wedding before because I was tired and was typing forever, but it was really cool so I want to make an entry just for it.  
  
In the morning Hadji and Kalinda had what they said was a "cleansing ceremony." Neela invited Dad and me to attend Hadji's, and Kalinda's was done somewhere else because they weren't supposed to see each other yet. Hadji wore a long thin robe and he got a bath in... I know it had milk and flowers in it, but I don't remember the other things.  
  
After that Hadji prayed to Ganesha for awhile and then Kalinda's older brother, who Hadji said is referred to as the "tholan" even though that's not his name, came and escorted Hadji to the ceremony. Dad and Race and Jess and Neela and Pasha and I all followed in a car behind.  
  
The marriage was a couple of blocks from the palace in this huge room. It was slow-moving because it seemed like everyone in the area was gathered outside the temple. We had to drive really slow, and even when we got inside there were a lof of people sitting on the gound or standing up in the back.  
  
Everyone got quiet and Kalinda's friends ("maidens," haha) danced down the isle with flowers, and Hadji laughed and gave me flowers to toss around while Jessie pushed me along after them. Hadji walked behind us and sat on a big red pillow under the shrine. Someone played music on a sehnai and the woman sang and put flower necklaces on him. When Kalinda came out the maidens stood behind the shrine, and Jessie and I stood with Dad and Race and Pasha and Neela behind Hadji (well, I didn't stand, but whatever). Kalinda was wearing bright red robes with all kinds of gold designs and decorations that matched the room. The colors were really exciting after being used to the colorlessness of Western weddings. She also had mehndi painted all over her hands and feet.  
  
Kalinda walked down the isle with her father for what they call the "Kanya Daan." It means "gifting the daughter away," apparently. Kalinda's father poured a little bit of water on her and asked Hadji to promise that he will 'assist the bride in actualizing the three prime objectives of married life' (dharma, artha, and kama). (Pasha told us what was going on.) Hadji repeated three times that he promised this, and Kalinda sat facing him on another pillow, and one of the "maidens" offered Hadji a small bowl of yoghurt and honey that I was told symbolizes hospitality and expresss the hope that the couple's life will be pleasant in the years ahead.  
  
Kalinda and Hadji held hands while the priest read from a book he was holding and then lit a fire in a container near the two. Kalinda's father tossed some incense on it and Hadji poured what Neela said was "ghee" on it (clarified buffalo milk) and the fire got really bright and the sehnai started to play again. The priest tied Hadji and Kalinda's hands together and sprinkled water on them. They got up and then Kalinda's "sari" was tied to Hadji's "dhoti" and they walked around the fire seven times 'making seven promises to be fulfilled in the married life' while the priest reads things, and then they're considered married.  
  
Kalinda then put her foot on a rock to symbolise that she'll be loyal to the groom and his family, and everyone prays that the rocks strength will be passed to her. Two of Kalinda's cousins put rice in her hands and she poured it into Hadji's hands, and he offers the rice to the fire four times 'to symbolise the couple's hope of fertility.' The priest explained that the bride is leaving her parents and joining her husband's family whilst accepting his way of life, just as rice does when it flourishes and grows when it is planted in new soil. So the hope is being expressed that the bride's new life with the groom will be happy and successful.  
  
Then they sat back down and Hadji put red dye in Kalinda's hair and put the "thali" around her neck.  
  
After all that was done they offered food to God and then to the couple, and then the long part... All of the guests came to bless the couple and give them money. Hadji told me after that he didn't like that part and insisted the money be collected and re-distributed among the people the next day. A lot of people tossed rose petals on them. After that was done Hadji and Kalinda removed the veils from their faces and everyone said "Let the life of the newly married couple be happy and prosperous; let fortune attend you."  
  
After that the guests left and we went to the palace. Outside the door Neela rinsed Kalinda's feet. Kalinda entered the house with her right foot first to ensure prosperity and then Hadji placed a scarf over her head and we had to walk all over the palace while Kalinda sprinkled milk in corners, which signifies that if there are any misunderstandings in the family its her job to solve them.  
  
Then we were all supposed to pass around a handful of salt without spilling any to signify that, just as salt blends with food to give it a new flavor, we're now a blended family. I was really happy that everyone got to do this part.  
  
Then we went to start a feast... Except for Hadji and Kalinda. They went off for awhile and joined us at the table sometime later.  
  
People kept showing up with gifts and there was a party all night long, and all day the next day. The party went on for a couple of days after that, I hear, but I had to go back. I was feeling alright so I insisted Dad stay for a couple more days as the honorary father of the groom. He really didn't want to, but he did and then called me every hour. Jessie couldn't decide whether or not to stay, but I made her feel bad about missing Hadji's party so she stayed. Race came back with me though.  
  
It was a fun party though. Jessie and I danced... kind of. Hadji broke away a few times to hang out with us, and he doted on me because I was so obviously exhausted. I tried not to be.  
  
It was by far the coolest wedding in the history of weddings. 


End file.
